The Phantom Of Gravitation
by Princesa Alisakura
Summary: Shuichi is offered the role of one of the most beloved musical characters in theatre history. How will everyone react? HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

My favorite musical and yaoi anime/manga put together, origanlly this was ShiraYukiSnow's fanfic but she got married and lost all interest in anime and manga sadly. Since we are cousins, she asked me to adopt the story, with some changes because she wanted me too.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation or Phantom of the Opera

Happy reading minna-sama

* * *

Eiri Yuki is not the kind to worry about change. If a new prime minister comes and passes a new law of some sorts, he wouldn't care, if his smothering brother in law comes in his house and starts taking "care" of him, the same thing, he didn't care. But ever since his lovable pink haired baka, Shuichi Shindo, started to act rather oddly, Yuki saw a lot of change and he did not like it one bit. Right now Yuki was sitting in a grand theatre, wearing a nice suit; along with him was his older sister, Mika, his brother in law, Tohma Seguchi, the members of bad luck, K, Ryuichi, Noriko, Shuichi's parents and sister. It was weird that he was in a situation like this but what choice did he have?

'How did I end up here?' he thought 'Oh yea now I remember.'

It all started with a phone call, he was in his locked up study while Shuichi was in the living room writing lyrics for his next song when all of a sudden the phone began to ring, Shuichi without even looking at the ID answered.

"Hello?"

The voice on the other line sounded rather old and spoke in English, with a UK accent; luckily for Shu he took a few English lessons."Hello, is this the uesugi-shindo residence?"

Shuichi answered in English," Yes it is I'm Shuichi Shindo, I'm guessing you are calling for Yuki?"

"Uh no, sir I was calling for you."

That was all Yuki could hear until Shuichi decided to go to the other room and shut the door and when he came back, Yuki asked who it was all he got was a, "It was nothing Yuki."

Since then Shuichi started to change, he would come home very late, later than usual, he started to strip his pink hair until it was back to his natural brown hair color, he told Tohma that he was going to take a rather long break from Bad Luck. And when I mean long break I mean almost half a year. Tohma was very resistant at first but agreed when the former pink haired boy said it was very important. And worst of all, he started to act a bit more mature, everyday it was always the same face, the same attitude and the same expression that described him as a love struck young man that never smiled, his purple silk eyes still shined but with a hint of sadness, anger and murder. It almost scared Yuki whenever he saw Shuichi walk with that face and not his usual childish innocent smile. Yet he still would not talk about why the sudden changes, even Mika couldn't get him to talk, even if she tried Shuichi would start yelling at her for poking her nose in someone else's personal life. All though the changes were very surprising, Shuichi seemed to have developed a love for musicals and would always listen to soundtracks from them, salvation for Yuki, and no more nittle graspher.

And then something happened

"Hey Yuki?" He asked when the pop star popped his head in the novelists study.

Yuki was busy typing a novel when he entered, "What?"

Shuichi jumped a bit, Yuki was mad, "I have to go somewhere tonight and I won't be home for a while and-"

Yuki cut him off, "So, what else is new?

Shuichi frowned, "Well sorry Yuki, I'm sorry that I have to go somewhere and not come back for a while, I'm sorry I stopped bugging you and I'm sorry that I went out of my way to buy tickets for a show I thought you may like."

He held a small white envelope in his hands threw it on the ground and stormed off. Hearing the door slam Yuki got up and picked up the envelope. And that was what led him here with his sister and in law on the front row waiting for the musical to start.

"Hey Eiri?" Mika said, "Did you ever read the playwright?"

Yuki rolled his, "No."

He turned to see Mika holding the folded paper in her hands, "You need to read it."

Grumbling Yuki snatched it and read the info, Phantom of the Opera, his favorite musical since childhood. The cast had some unknown girl as Christine and the Phantom was.

"What?"

Shuichi was going to be the Phantom.

Yuki's jaw dropped to the floor, he shook his head and read again.

_'And introducing Shuichi Shindo as the Phantom.'_

"What the hell?" he said in a whisper.

"I know, I was just as surprised," Mika looked at everyone else," As is everyone else."

Yuki could not believe it, he wondered if Shu was going to do his usual antics; he smirked. Just then he heard the orchestra tune up and the audience around him began to make hushing sounds and quiet down.

Then the curtains opened.

* * *

For my best friend Neko-chan, whose been there ever since we met when I started Legacy and took it in When I couldn't write it anymore. This is for you girl ^^

R&R please

JA^^


	2. Prologue

My favorite musical and yaoi anime/manga put together, origanlly this was ShiraYukiSnow's fanfic but she got married and lost all interest in anime and manga sadly. Since we are cousins, she asked me to adopt the story, with some changes because she wanted me too.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation or Phantom of the Opera

Happy reading minna-sama

* * *

**Prologue-The Stage of the Paris Opera, 1911**

The opera house was once the most beautiful places to attend an opera but after mysterious circumstances it shut down now many years later, all of the wonderful treasures were being sold. A lovely poster of Hannibal was sold for eight francs to an elderly man in a wheel chair. Raul, the vicomte de changy.

Just than the auctioneer had the porter bring out the next thing to sell,"665, ladies and gentlemen: a papier-mâché musical box, in the shape of a barrel-organ. Attached, the figure of a monkey in Persian robes playing the cymbals. This item, discovered in the vaults of the theatre, still in working order."

The porter played to prove that it still worked, Raul looked at the little box and tapped his hand to the nurse, he had to have that music box. He got for thirty francs, as the porter went to get the next thing to sell, the old man asked to see the box, when it was brought to him, Raul sang.

_"A collector's piece indeed . . . every detail exactly as she said . . .She often spoke of you, my friend ...Your velvet lining, and your figurine of lead...Will you still play, when all the rest of us are dead?"_

The auctioneer then went on to the next prop, it was a chandelier in pieces, he brought up the old story of the phantom of the opera, a mystery that was never fully explained. He was told that the chandelier was a part of the famous disaster; it was repaired for the new electric light. The auctioneer thought he could frighten away the ghost with a little illumination.

"Now gentleman."

"The lights went on.

And the musical began.

* * *

For my best friend Neko-chan, whose been there ever since we met when I started Legacy and took it in When I couldn't write it anymore. This is for you girl ^^

R&R please

JA^^


End file.
